


Until Next Time, My Heart

by Floris_Oren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, I was watching White Collar, M/M, Modern meet cute, No Sex, Quiobiweek2017, With A Twist, and got this out, but Qui may be somewhat of a creeper, consentual, criminals au, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: Conman Obi-Wan Kenobi is setting up for his next big heist when he accidentally gets involved in a bank robbery. Qui-Gon Jinn didn’t think he’d find such a cutie amongst the available hostages. This is how Criminals have their “meet cutes”.





	Until Next Time, My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> For the quiobiweek over on tumblr. :) the only one I got done though I'm gonna try and look at the others.

Obi-Wan loved the older architecture of the downtown business area of Coruscant. 51 Coruscant High Street held the epicenter of trade, banking, and office buildings. People of all types went about their day. Some hurrying with coffee to a meeting, obviously the non-paid intern. People sat back to back on park benches with newspapers, having clandestine meetings.

 

About what, he couldn’t tell. Probably trade secrets or government business. As a conman Obi-Wan had dealt in many different types of things. He’d once sold North Korean Spytech to the Russian’s and the US. He still had the proceeds from that. Thank goodness. Interpole was breathing down his neck and he needed to lay low for a while.

 

He’d left ideas for them to follow. Was he Paris? Or was he in London? Moscow? Scotland? No one knew. Not really. That suited him quite well thank you very much.

 

Which meant that once he had set down in the airport; and had found a hotel to stay at; not a lofty one, and not a crappy one either. He needed to set about cementing his cover. Benjamine Kenobi - it was a popular Scottish last name and many innocent Kenobi’s had been pulled into questioned. No one had his picture, therefore he wouldn’t be suspected by using his real last name. - or Ben for short, would be opening an account and Stein Banking and Trust.

 

A high end bank, that didn’t care who its clients were as long as they held the money. Quiet. And had the top security. Okay, that was a joke. If he wanted, he could steal everything out of the volt in five minutes, give or take the amount of time to take down the cameras and alarm.

 

As it stands, that’d be a bad move. Maybe when he had to move on he would. They’d learn the lesson well. The security will be even tighter for anyone after him. With a sigh, Obi-Wan set that little fantasy aside and stepped inside the bank.

 

There was a slight lone, but he needed to see a different type of employee. “How may I help you sir?” a young man asked, standing from his desk.

 

“Hello there, my name is Benjamine and I’m looking to open a discreet account.” Obi-Wan said.

 

“Well Sir, you have come to the right place. Please take a seat, can I get you a coffee, or water, maybe a soda?” the man’s name turns out to be Neal.

 

“Coffee would be great, just black.” Obi-Wan instructed. The man stepped away long enough to get the beverage and then he started the paperwork. All the details were boring work, but they needed all of that information. Obi-Wan waited for an alert. The ID would be put through to all the agencies, when nothing came back, he sighed. And relaxed into the chair.

 

“Alright, now all we have to do is put in the initial one-thousand and you’re good as gold, Mr. Kenobi.” Neal smiled.

 

“I have the cash already.” Obi-Wan said. It was easier to do cash than a check that would have to be held for a week to verify. He needed the account working straight away.

 

“Very good, let’s see what Jemma can do.” Neal stood.

 

Jemma stands behind her register, finishing up a customer. Once done, she took the cash from Obi-Wan and the account information from Neal. “Thanks Jem.” he smiled. Then turned to shake hands with Obi-Wan. “And thank you for choosing us. I hope we live up to your expectations.”

 

“Thank you for helping me.” Obi-Wan smiled. “And I’m sure you will.”

 

Neal stepped away from them then and Jemma put in his money. Gave him a receipt. He was putting it away, ready to get about finding an apartment when he felt the muzzle of a gun in the small of his back. The man behind stood closer than Obi-Wan liked.

 

“Put all that cash in your drawer in the bag, Miss.” the growl was accented. European if Obi-Wan’s hearing wasn’t steering him wrong. Maybe Irish. He didn’t know. He’d need to hear the man talk more for certain.

 

“All right,” a couple shots into the air had people shocked into a cry of alarm. A second accomplice. “Get on the ground and give my associate here all of your jewelry.” this man sounded Southern. His complexion dark, and his companion a woman. She had a certain allure about her. Large eyes, long black hair in a pony tail, rail thin.

 

She held a pillow case, the women and men were putting all types of jewelry, watches and such into the bag. They were cleaning the whole place out. Obi-Wan had nothing on him except his wallet and cell phone. A new one. Great.

 

He put the items into the bag.

 

“No watch?” the southerner said.

 

“I don’t do watches.” Obi-Wan replied.

 

“We’ll take this one with us.” the man behind him said.

 

“You don’t want a lady friend?” the Southerner laughed. The Woman glared at the two of them.

 

“Get the cash and let’s go.” she was pointing the business end of her gun in the face of a teller who had far more money in his drawer.

The Southerner and woman took those bags while the man behind him cuffed Obi-Wan wrists behind his back. This was NOT how he had imagined his day going.

 

Disgruntled Obi-Wan allowed himself to be pulled out of the bank and into a waiting car.

 

~*~

 

“We should bury him.” the woman, Aurra Sing, sneered at their captive. Obi-Wan looked not at all impressed by their set up in an abandoned warehouse by the water. Him tied to a chair in knots he could get out of, not that they knew this. The older man wasn’t giving him shit to work with either.

 

He had been in the room the whole time, watching him. He was older, with long hair he kept in a small half up ponytail. His beard was somewhat grey, but he had the most striking eyes Obi-Wan had ever seen.

 

“No.” Qui-Gon was cleaning his gun. They were waiting to move to another safe house. But the police presence in the area was spooking them enough to stay right where they were.

 

“Why not, he’s seen our faces.” Aurra hissed. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. She stalked over to him. “Oh, so you’re not at all afraid of us?” she raised her hand, intending to slap him. When Qui-Gon was suddenly by her side, gripping her wrist.

 

“He is mine.” he said, nonplussed at her hectic mood swing.

 

“Calm down,” Hondo Onaka laughed from where he laid on the couch. Not getting drunk. He’d groused at Qui-Gon about it. “Aurra, come here sweet heart. Daddy has plans for you….”

 

“Not in front of the hostage, go use the other room.” Qui-Gon softly ordered. Obi-Wan watched as the other two threw them both the bird but moved to another room as they were asked.

 

This meant that Qui-Gon Jinn, one of the most famous thieves in the world was in charge of this crew. Obi-Wan had hear do him, had stolen from him. But he had to wonder if the man even knew that Obi-Wan faked the monet painting that one time.

 

He had the real one in a locker in the mid-west. In a small town no one would think to look. It was the perfect place to hide such rare and valuable paintings until he needed to sell them.

 

“Ah, my apologies about those two.” Qui-Gon worked the gag from Obi-Wan’s mouth. “They can be rather impulsive at times.”

 

“I can see that.” Obi-Wan deadpanned.

 

“Water?” Qui-Gon opened his water bottle he’d been sipping from.

 

“Please?” Obi-Wan nodded. Qui-Gon gently put the rim of the bottle to Obi-Wan’s lips and tipped it enough so that the other could drink from it.

 

“There, are you alright? The ropes too tight?”

 

“Not at all, they are fine.” Obi-Wan shook his head.

 

“Don’t mind me checking at all.” the man walked behind him. Obi-Wan tensed but there was a little bit of tugging. The rope stayed secure. And thankfully Qui-Gon didn’t think to change the nearest knot. The one Obi-Wan knew he’d have to start with to get lose.

 

“Well, you’re secure.” Qui-Gon said. He went to the table where his gun was laid out. He put away his cleaning supplies and out his gun together. It went into a holster under his jacket.

 

“Are you going to kill me?” Obi-Wan asked. He needed a plan, but he also needed to know a time table.

 

“Not if I don’t have too.” Qui-Gon replied.

 

“The police do not respond well to hostages getting killed. I’d rather avoid that fate.” he smiled. It was a lovely smile. Obi-Wan wondered why they couldn’t have just met at a coffee shop or something. This seemed like a person he’d date. For a while, at least.

 

“Oh. That’s good. I suppose.” he cleared his throat. Coming off as bit anxious and unsure usually had others lowering their shields.

 

“It’s only until the search wanes, then we’ll leave you here.” Qui-Gon said. “Alive.” he lent against the table.

 

“And you’re just going to stare at me the whole time?” Obi-Wan wondered.

 

“I’d much rather take you on the couch over there, but I make it a rule to never have sex on the first date.” he smiled.

 

Obi-Wan blinked. Did….was…….?????

 

“Oh. that’s good. I would have bitten your balls off if you’d tried anything like that.” he scoffed.

 

He waited for a beat, to see if Jinn would get angry at him. But the man smiled, he had a gleam in those eyes of his and he looked quite pleased.

 

“Oh yes, I am going to kidnap you again.” he promised.

 

“Wonderful.” Obi-Wan returned to not being impressed at all.

 

~*~

 

“And THEN what did he do?” Ahsoka asked.

 

“An hour later…” a quite sloshed Obi-Wan downs some more whiskey. He had found Ahsoka and Anakin in his temporary hotel room. The banes of his life but they were good kids and needed some type of mentor.

 

“He hear the alarms of the police coming, he said “until next time, my dear.” and then too off.” he complained.

 

“Oh, are you sad you didn’t get a goodbye fuck?” Anakin sniggered from where he laid on the bed. Looking at a picture of Padme Amidala. They had to split up but he was moving on the next day to find her.

 

“No.” Obi-Wan denied. “I am not his type, nor is he mine.”

 

“Suuuurrrrreeeee….” Ahsoka giggled. “And you aren’t head over heels for him already.”

 

“I am not.” He tried again. The other two just laughed at him.

 

“We believe you, no really!” Anakin laughed. “We do.”

 

Obi-Wan rubbed at the rope burns on his wrist. Qui-Gon Jinn was going to…...what….???? His drunken brain couldn’t find the word.

 

Regert….

 

Reherse….

 

Revert….

 

Re….re

 

 

Re……...re……..

 

“Regret?” Ahsoka said. Obi-Wan blinked at her.

 

“Did I say that aloud?” he asked.

 

“Yes, oh man, you are in LUUUUURVVVEEEE!” Anakin teased.

 

“Shut up, oh lord.” Obi-Wan clutched his head. The alcohol was doing NOTHING for him. He needed to sleep.

 

“Come on, Skyguy, let’s let him get sober. We can tease him more in the morning.” Ahsoka giggled. Together they made their way out of  the room.

 

He was tired, but not enough to lock the door. Not that it’d do anything against a good set of lockpicks. He grunted, got up from his chair and locked it then stumbled over to the bed.

 

He didn’t know how long he laid there until someone was pulling off shoes, and clothes. He flopped about like a dead fish. Oh great, that was a good impression. As if he cared, was someone trying to steal his wallet again?

 

“Oh sssshhhhh…..you’ve drunk too much and your friends didn’t even see you properly to bed.” the deep voice teased softly from above.

 

“I am going to kill you.” Obi-Wan slurred.

 

“Sure, sure,” a chuckle this time. Eventually he’s naked and under the covers and someone else is naked and in bed with him. Arms pull him into a chest. Strong arms. Okay, he hadn’t been held like this in a LONG time.

 

“Go to sleep. Obi-Wan.”

 

“Not my name…”

 

“Yes it is, now shush and I want that Monet back.” the other returned.

 

“You’re going to tell me how you found out…” before he could finish the sentence Obi-Wan was out like a light, snoring softly. Qui-Gon chuckled softly. Usually he’d be very upset about someone else stealing from him. But this man was something else and Qui-Gon was far too curious to actually punish him.

 

Dating, yes. Dating was a good alternative to bloodshed.

 

Soon, he too drifted off to sleep. They’d talk things over in the morning.

 

END.

 

 


End file.
